


Dear Diary, Did You Know?

by FairlyLorely



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, High School, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Siblings, Unrequited Love, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairlyLorely/pseuds/FairlyLorely
Summary: A poem from Billy's journal, because my headcanon is that Billy writes lovesick poetry."Until then, I'm sorry,For the craters I left when I crashed into you."





	Dear Diary, Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I love poetry. If you have any fanfic related poetry or flashfic prompts, send them my way. My Instagram handle is @shapewrites if you want to see more from me, and maybe talk to me or anything. <3

* * *

Toughened up,

Denim and scruff,

Testing the concrete waters.

Always been my way.

Why dip?

When you can slather.

 

Golden Coast still clinging,

Camaro, roaring, singing,

I turned my back to you, and walked,

Hips swinging,

And yet you had no inkling.

 

A stranger to me, except my crime and grime.

Despite my life handing me,

Lime after lime,

It was my time.

I never backed from causing a stir.

You remember this, you were with her.

You remember that day when I first saw you?

 

I flew and landed, riding along was a fiery bird.

Eyes on me, loose lips enquiring what had been heard.

But I had eyes only for you.

 

Or is that a lie?

I sometimes do try,

To rewrite the hows and whys,

Of once upon those times.

 

Not even I knew this to be true,

That the maelstrom in my heart, as I left it to brew,

Was growing in might.

With every pebble skipped in jest,

Every fist, like stone, marking me for another bogus test.

 

Test after test, failed, and marked in red,

Scathing ink dripping,

From a smart mouth sporting a split lip.

Berating red, chasing recalcitrant blood.

 

I hated red,

Until that first sight of you,

In a sanguine shirt,

Made my heart skip.

 

The skip would have gone ignored,

The lost breath made up for,

But that was before.

 

My firebird scorched my golden curls brown,

And could there be a better crown,

Than to, in any way, resemble, the talk of the town,

The boy, I saw on the first day of my new school,

That I wished would see me back, but it's cool.

I don't blame you, I know I was a tool.

 

I had to be, I needed to see,

If any tool in my rusty tool shed,

Would knock a screw loose enough,

That you and me, just off the cuff,

Would plant our feet and roots, together, holding tight,

Allowing the eye of the hurricane, to keep you and I out of sight.

I'd go in circles, round and round you,

From rock to moon, my planet, I found you.

If only, you saw me.

Until then, I'm sorry,

For the craters I left when I crashed into you.

* * *

 


End file.
